La Historia de Date
by cappkr123
Summary: precuela de Date en el mundo P&F Grayworld es un mundo donde la tecnologia llego a un nivel muy alto, pudieron viajar por las estrellas y la emocion los llevo a crecer exponencialmente, pero no encontraron nada, no hay mundos habitables, ni con ningún rastro de vida, no es posible cultivarlos, las personas no comen piedras, la ultima esperanza, un Presindible Worker, llamado Date


Mmmm no se si decir que esta historia es totalmente original mía, ya que los que han leído mis anteriores historias sabrán que Date aparece en los fics de "En sus Zapatos" y "Cuatro Días que Cambiaron la Historia" así que es una pre-cuela antes de que el apareciera en esas historias.

* * *

Nombre: Información Borrada.

Línea Familiar: Información Borrada.

Rango: Información Borrada.

Familiares vivos: Información Borrada.

Record de logros: Información Borrada.

Record militar: Información Borrada.

Nuevo nombre: Date Presindible Worker

(Fechado: Trabajador Prescindible)

Dicen los que saben de ciencia que existen miles de mundos paralelos, donde en todos ellos existe tu doble exacto, donde existe alguien idéntico a ti en cada aspecto, en cada partícula que forma tu ser, hay quienes saben de ciencia y dicen que es imposible, pero también dicen que es imposible que exista un modo de viajar más rápido que la luz.

Los habitantes de Gray world no están de acuerdo con eso, aquel mundo no es un planeta tierra de otra dimensión, es un mundo real, un mundo donde una civilización prospero, una mucho más avanzada que lo que pudiéramos lograr imaginar, pero ese mundo paso por muchas penitencias para lograr su punto actual de poder, es un mundo donde cada centímetro cuadrado del suelo está cubierto por concreto y acero, las personas en este mundo nunca han visto la verdadera superficie del mismo, cuentan las leyendas que hacía mucho tiempo el agua cubría la mitad de ese mundo, tonterías, solo son tonterías, nadie podría creer una locura como esa, en este mundo no hay lugar para que el agua este tirada en el suelo de ese modo, el agua es un recurso tan valioso que es la única recompensa por los duros días de trabajo, cuando tomas de tu botella de agua, tus ojos no se queman por el sol, la luz del sol nunca llega a los barrios bajos, solo puedes ver hacia arriba, y ver las luces de los edificios que llegan tan altos que no ves el final, estos barrios son el hogar del los Presindible Workers (Trabajadores Prescindibles), ellos son la parte más baja de la sociedad, ¿Por qué un mundo avanzado tiene ese tipo de división social? Simple, los Presindible Workers son escoria, son personas que obtienen el titulo Presindible Worker a pulso, son personas que se revelaron a la sociedad, son aquellos que robaron un trago de agua para dárselo a otro, los que robaron un pedazo de alimento para dárselo a su hijo, la maldición de ser un Presindible Worker solo recae en aquel que cometió el crimen y no en su familia, ellos no tienen derecho a tenerla, no tienen derecho a recibir más alimento, que el suficiente para alimentarse solo un día durante toda la semana, pero su sufrimiento no es eterno, ya que su mismo nombre lo dice todo, si quieren recibir alimento, ellos tendrán que arriesgar sus vidas en los trabajos más terribles y peligrosos, muchos de ellos no dejaran ni sus cuerpos para poder alimentar a los que se quedan atrás, lo más que pueden aspirar en la vida es ser reclutados por la flota de defensa para servir de blancos, al menos antes podrán subir a las enormes naves que se mueven entre las puntas de los edificios, allí podrás ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, pero para ellos llego un cambio, de la zona superior llegan historias de un nuevo Presindible Worker, dicen que antes de perder sus nombres era hijo del legendario Magnus, el gran comandante de la flota de defensa, es raro que un militar pierda su rango, sobre todo al ser hijo de alguien como Magnus, o cualquier otro militar, nadie está dispuesto a que sus hijos sean Presindible Workers ya que muchos de los que están acá abajo, lo hicieron para salvar a sus hijos, muchos jóvenes siempre están contra las reglas, y perder a sus padres al caer a los barrios bajos los hace entrar en razón, que se lleven a tu único hijo es sinónimo que tu familia desaparecerá, ya que la gran ley de este mundo es "no tendrás mas de un hijo en toda tu vida" las familias al perder al hijo, mueren, ya nadie seguirá después de ellos, hay gran alboroto entre todos, los militares están bajando, de seguro vienen a "cosechar" a los Presindible Workers de los barrios bajos, desdichados aquellos que sean capturados, yo estoy aquí parado sin moverme, los soldados llegan, y me preguntan mi número de serie, ¿para qué lo querrán? A ningún Presindible Worker le piden eso que será lo más cercano a un nombre que tendremos, sin mucho ánimo digo que si, y me arrojan dentro de uno de sus transportes, lo primero que hago es correr a la ventanilla más cercana, una vez llena, la nave se eleva, nos lleva a la gran central del norte, allá están las naves de la flota de Defensa que serán retiradas del servicio, es una área donde los ojos pueden ver sobre los edificios por kilómetros, allá hay cinco naves, es raro, esas naves no se ven tan maltratadas, de hecho… hay un portaaviones que parece casi nuevo, ¿querrán desarmarlo?

–esa nave es hermosa, ¿verdad amigo?-

Alguien me dijo amigo… es extraño, hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así, es un chico como de 15 o 16 años, soy un anciano parado junto a él, por algún motivo me causa gracia al verlo, a pesar de que es más joven que yo, pareciera que conoce esa nave mejor que la palma de su mano.

-vamos chico, que de seguro algo le fallo y nos toca ser los conejillos de indias-

Mi mente se pone en blanco, eso era lo más probable, trataríamos de sacar algo importante que los militares echaron a perder, bueno, al menos veré esa enorme nave por dentro, todos los que estamos dentro del transporte, estamos contentos porque al menos al final de nuestras vidas, veremos una de esas naves por dentro, se dice que tienen agua corriente en su interior, que locura, que abras una llave y el agua salga todo el tiempo de ella, trate de ser ingeniero militar, pero mi casta no me permitió serlo, el transporte aterrizo, los militares nos llevan por los grandes patios hasta pararnos frente a aquel porta aviones, aquel chico esta junto a mí, por algún motivo los militares nos quieren formados en posición de presentación, apenas me doy cuenta, todos los presentes sabemos que significa, creo que todos tuvimos educación militar en algún punto de nuestras vidas, formar columnas de cinco en fondo, separados por dos brazos de distancia, no habíamos perdido la práctica, aquel chico estaba junto a mí, de seguro fue expulsado de la academia, que sorpresa, los peces gordos están aquí, y no es solo un decir, el presidente sube su enorme figura a una plataforma, el gran consejo de la flota está reunido, los 54 líderes aquí, sea lo que sea, es algo gordo, comienzan a llamar a alguien, ja saben que es contra la ley que un PW conteste por su nombre, finalmente, usan el numero, aquel chico camina donde ellos, ¿para qué lo querrán? Creo que el chico esta en problemas, nadie en su sano juicio caminaría tan arrogante frente a los gordos, ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Así que lo han reconsiderado, !toneles con patas!-

Aquel chico está loco, ¿Quién en su sano juicio… dijeron su nombre? ¿Los peces gordos dijeron su nombre? Eso es imposible, ningún presindible ha recuperado su nombre, el presidente se pone de pie, y ¿nos va a hablar? Creo que hoy es el día mas extraño de todos

–todos ustedes están aquí por una gran excepción, como todos saben, los recursos de nuestro mundo ya no son suficientes para mantener a la población actual, la Flota de Defensa siempre ha estado alerta de las amenazas exteriores, y hace poco, se ha descubierto una nueva forma de viajar al espacio-

cielos los políticos son odiosos, tratan mil veces de decir lo mismo de modo distinto, si sabré yo sobre eso, se burlaron de mi viaje dimensional, nuestro mundo hace siglos que salió al espacio, y no encontramos nada, no hay mundos con vida, al menos no a los mundos que llegamos, todos gritábamos porque los recursos de la flota fueran dados a las personas, pero para "defender" nuestro mundo de "amenazas" exteriores la flota era necesaria, solo se dedican a disparar a cometas y meteoros, momento… el gordo dijo que?

–como lo han escuchado, la flota de defensa será dividida en dos partes, la Flota de defensa planetaria, y la flota de exploración-

por todos los cielos, van a mandar una nueva expedición al espacio profundo, lo siento por los pobres diablos que… haa ya sé porque estamos aquí, bueno, estar lejos de este mundo y vivir una gran aventura, vale la pena morir así, quien será el incauto que guiara la nueva expedición

–ante ustedes el que será nombrado el almirante de la flota.. es el…-

subieron al chico al estrado y le pusieron ¡la armadura del almirante! Ese abrigo que marca tu rango a cualquier lugar al que vas, ese abrigo gris que aumenta tu fuerza y velocidad, ¿en ese chico? El presidente estaba por decir su nombre, pero el chico lo detuvo camina y se para donde podamos verlo

–escúchenme todos-

ese chico junto a mi tiene el rango de ¡almirante! Tiene que ser una broma, pero, ¿Qué quiere decirnos?

–escuchen muy bien, yo no tengo intención de fallar, si logramos el éxito, me han prometido que les regresaran sus nombres y el derecho a regresar con sus familias, y no solo eso, la mitad de lo que encontremos será nuestro-

a nadie le entusiasmaba, ninguna expedición regreso con éxito, estamos defraudados…. Momento, ¿escuche mi nombre?

–según esta teoría y los cálculos revisados, podremos ir a los planetas que encontramos desiertos y viajar por sus mundos paralelos, en alguno de ellos debe de haber vida y recursos que podamos extraer para nuestro mundo, donde otros fracasaron **¡tendremos éxito!**-

por todos los cielos, esa era mi teoría, mis manos comenzaron a aplaudir solas, sin darme cuenta, todos estaban aplaudiendo junto a mí, la matemática en mi teoría no era compleja, todos la podían entender, fue por eso que no la aceptaron, decían, "muy bueno para ser cierto" y fui degradado, escuche rumores de que alguien de la academia había rescatado mis investigaciones, pero no esperaba que fuera cierto, ese chico era el hijo del almirante Magnus y apoyaba mi teoría, no solo eso, parece que la presento al consejo, y ellos lo degradaron por ello, ahora el estaba allí frente a nosotros, el nos guiaría en esta aventura, teniendo fe en mi teoría, pero, nunca un PW había tenido un rango militar, ¿le regresaran su nombre? El presidente camino junto a él, y activo el abrigo de almirante, esta cambio de su color gris a un verde claro, era oficial, el ya era un almirante, todos los PW reunidos lo saludamos instantáneamente.

-frente a ustedes el nuevo almirante de la Flota de exploración… el almirante…-

el chico interrumpió una vez más al presidente

–lo siento, pero yo no necesito mas ese nombre-

estaba rechazando que le regresaran su nombre, eso es mas descabellado que pensar que te regresaran tu nombre, rechazarlo

–yo ya no soy el de antes, ya no tengo porque mantener mis lazos, escúchenme bien, me encargare que todos los que viven bajo el peso de ser PW se sientan orgullosos de ello, de hoy en adelante, mi nombre es DATE PRESINDIBLE WORKER-

ese día despegamos con rumbo a lo desconocido, pero, encontramos más de lo que esperábamos, pero esa, es otra historia.


End file.
